villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hyena Clan
The Hyena Clan are supporting antagonists of the 1994 animated Disney film The Lion King. They worked for Scar until the end of the film. They are also the secondary antagonists in The Lion King 1 ½ and the main antagonists in The Lion Guard. Personality The hyenas were mainly perceived as being crazy and dimwitted, as they resent the lions for being "at the top of the food chain," and are willing to work for Scar to gain hunting rights in the Pride Lands. However they can be quite aggressive and vengeful when Scar puts the blame of his evil plot of them, which led to his demise at their jaws. History ''The Lion King'' The hyenas first appeared during the song "Be Prepared" when Scar, along with Shenzi, Banzai & Ed, plan to dispose his brother Mufasa and his nephew Simba to become the new King of the Pridelands. Following Mufasa's death at the paws of Scar and Simba's self-exile, the hyenas enter the Prideland as Scar takes the throne in Pride Rock, as he allows them hunt down as much as they want, much to their delight. Though it would've seemed the hyenas have finally achieved what they came for, the Pridelands start to dry out of food and water, and hyenas start to complain due to their hunger. Unconcerned by the hyenas' hunger, Scar rebukes them sharply and does not allow them to complain nor compare him to Mufasa. When a grown-up Simba returns to overthrow Scar, the hyenas join in the fight against Simba and the other lions, Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki. When Simba confronts Scar on the top of Pride Rock, the helpless king turns on his minions, telling Simba that the invasion was their idea, but Simba refuses to believe him. After Simba defeats Scar by throwing him off the clif, Shenzi Banzai and Ed along with the other hyenas appear to the scene, having previously overheard Scar's treachery against them. A terrified Scar tries to explain himself, but the hyenas refuse to listen to him as they had enough of his lies and broken promise of never going hungry again. Giving into their hunger, the angry hyenas devour Scar to death as the fire sweeps over them. It is unknown what happened to the hyenas afterwards. ''The Lion King 1 1/2'' The hyenas briefly reappeared in the film, where they tried to aid Scar in taking down Simba and the Pridelanders. Fortunately, Timon and Pumbaa managed to formulate a successful plan to dispose of the hyenas by making them fall into a hole. Scar would later fall into the same hole after Simba defeats him, where he would meet his fate at the jaws of the hyenas. ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' The hyenas don't appear in the sequel, but are mentioned by Nuka, who was visiting the abandoned elephant graveyard with his sister Vitani, as their mother Zira (the leader of the Outsiders) plan to overthrow Simba to have her son Kovu become the new King. Nuka commented that the elephant graveyard has become more creeper ever since the hyenas ran off, implying that some of them may have survived the battle of Pride Rock. It was also told that Zira believed that Simba is responsible for Scar's death, unaware of the fact that the hyenas are the ones responsible for Scar's death due to his treachery against them in the first place. However, Kovu soon learned the truth from Simba after having a change of heart and successfully convinced the Outsiders to make peace with the Pridelanders, though Zira ends up falling to her death in a gorge after refusing to give up her rage against Simba, much to Kovu's dismay. The Lion Guard The hyenas appeared in the series as recurring antagonists, now being led by Janja, who is planning to take down the current Lion Guard (led by Simba's son Kion). However, Janja's plans failed miserably thanks to the Lion Guard's quick thinking, much to his dismay. Notable members *'Shenzi': The former leader of the clan. *'Banzai': the friend of Shenzi and Ed. *'Ed': the friend of Shenzi and Banzai. *'Janja': The leader of the Outland hyenas, descendant of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's clan. *'Cheezi & Chungu': Members of the Outland hyenas, descendants of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's clan. Henchmen of Janja. *'Nne & Tano': Presumed former members of the Outland hyenas. Briefly henchmen of Janja, until they turned against him. *'Mzingo': Despite the fact that he is a vulture and not a hyena, he is the butler of Janja. *'Scar': Despite the fact that he is a lion and not a hyena, he was the former leader of the clan for his coup d'etat, but was killed by the clan after his betrayal and broken promises to them. *'Banzai's Father': He was a former member of the clan, before was eaten by Nala's mother Sarafina. *'The Outsiders': This pride of lion traitors were former members of the Hyena Clan, because, after Scar's death, they left the Hyena Clan. After Zira and Nuka's deaths, the Outsiders reformed and returned to the Pride Lands. *'Deceased Hyena': This hyena was a former member of the clan. He died during the Scar's song "Be Prepared". Trivia *Jasiri is the only hyena of the Hyena Clan that isn't an antagonist (because she was exiled from the Hyena Clan time later). *Scar, the Outsiders and Mzingo are the only members of the Hyena Clan that aren't hyenas (Scar and the Outsiders are lions and Mzingo is a vulture). *Many fans confuse all the members of Hyena Clan as the main antagonists of The Lion King 1 ½. However, it isn't true, because Shenzi, Banzai & Ed (members of the clan) are the true main antagonists of the midquel, making the other members of the Hyena Clan secondary antagonists, because they are the archenemies of Timon and Pumbaa. Category:Animals Category:Hostile Species Category:Organizations Category:The Lion King Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Incompetent Category:Minion Category:Predator Category:Mischievous Category:Dimwits Category:Outcast Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Remorseful Category:Conspirators Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:Starvers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mongers Category:Fighter Category:Anti-Villain Category:Polluters Category:Successful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Greedy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Category:Karma Houdini Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Brutes Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Comic Relief